


A Christmas With You

by mae_onnaise



Series: One-shots and Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, cute shit ya know, no beta we die like Gwen Stacy, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae_onnaise/pseuds/mae_onnaise
Summary: Avengers Secret Santa - (Peter Parker X Reader)That's all ya'll get
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/You
Series: One-shots and Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774645
Kudos: 7





	A Christmas With You

**Author's Note:**

> All my socials are in my bio, if ya ever need to reach out/talk to someone/or wanna collab
> 
> So basically I joined a Secret Santa thing, where we had to write a fanfic on a certain topic our receiver had chosen for themselves. In return, I got to choose a topic and person it should be based on, and our names go to different people. This was written for someone on Tumblr and it's on my Tumblr too, which is; 
> 
> Tumblr: https://bi-pirate-scoundrel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Instagram:www.instagram.com/maewritesforyou/
> 
> (I do commissions, just dm me on my two socials linked)

Peter was tired and grumpy. It was raining for starters and he hadn’t brought his umbrella. He didn’t really classify himself as a “grinch” per se, but Peter was definitely not a happy camper when it came to the “joyful season”. He only really had Aunt May to celebrate Christmas with, the longing for his Uncle, Mum and Dad. Even if he didn’t remember them, he still missed his mum’s soft voice that would sing him lullabies and his dads booming laugh. They were always tight for money too, so it wasn’t the most joyful day. That didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate the love and care Aunt May put into Christmas to make sure Peter and herself could have a good day. Christmas was better ever since he met Y/N, his girlfriend, four years ago.

Meeting her was possibly the best thing that happened to him, it seemed that every day was better when he saw Y/N

He was walking through New York City, bundled up in his favourite woollen navy peacoat. Peter just wanted to hurry up back home to Aunt May, but it was difficult pushing through the crowd as there was a wave of people pushing in the other direction. Without much complementation, he decided to take the short cut through the mall…

Which seemed to be a bigger mistake. There were couples holding hands, families laughing and eating together and the music! Which made sense really, it was only two days before Christmas, but the worst thing was the music. It was all joyful, about love and overall too Christmassy and as Peter passed each store, a different song played that he would catch before catching the drift of another.

“L is for the way you look at me”

“I wrapped it up and sent it, with a note saying, “I love you,” I meant it.

“But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be, on your own front door”

He walked faster after that, his head down. He missed Y/N, he hadn’t seen her for 3 weeks, because she was on holiday with her family. Not that they didn’t face time, they did that plenty, but Peter really missed Y/N’s hugs and her touch. He didn’t make any stops either, for he had already bought something for everyone, Aunt May, Y/N, Tony, Pepper, Morgan, Sam, Nat, Clint, Bucky and so on, that did remind him though that he had to drop those presents off soon, he wasn’t planning on seeing any of them on Christmas, why would he?

He had finally made his way out of the mall and walked the last block to Aunt Mays and his apartment. Unlocking the door, Peter quickly shut the door, hung up his coat and shook the water out of his hair.

“Aunt May! I’m home!” he yelled, grabbing some food and juice from the fridge and softly making his way to his bedroom.

“Hey Pete, come to the family room!” Peter groaned, he just wanted to nap, is that so hard?

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming” He muttered as he stepped into the family room, taking a sip from his juice.

“Wha- Uhhhhh…… Aunt May? Mr Stark?” Choking on his juice was not something Peter wanted to do in front of Tony Stark.

“Yeah Kiddo, it’s me, I’ve just been talking to your Aunt May here” Tony’s face was serious, but his eyes showed the humour he was holding back.

“Aunt May, Mr Stark, what’s going on? I’m not in trouble, am I?!” Peter was beyond confused now.

“I’ve asked Aunt May, if she and you would like to join us, that being, Bruce, Nat, Thor, Steve, Clint, Me, Pepper, Morgan, Sam and the rest of the gang, for Christmas?” Peter was awestruck, he never expected this of all things. He stood there, looking between Aunt May and Tony.

“You know, a nice winter night, Christmas carols that will probably be sung terribly. Decorating the tree with a decoration dedicated to each person. Cliché Christmas movies and music, oh and don’t forget exchanging gifts!” Tony was looking like an excited child, looking between May and Peter.

“Uh, wow, um wow Mr Stark I would love to join you all for Christmas! That’s if it’s alright if we can Aunt May?” He couldn’t help it; he gave Aunt May his best innocent face.

“Peter Benjamin Parker…. Of course, we can go, I already agreed with Tony” Peter was jubilant, he couldn’t believe it. Maybe Christmas could feel complete and enjoyable after all, he once again felt the thrill of Christmas and he couldn’t wait for the next two days to hurry up.

———————————————

It was finally Christmas day and Peter was getting ready to head off to Tony and Pepper’s house. He had already gotten everything ready but himself, trying to decide if he should wear something fancy or comfy.

“AUNT MAY! What should I wear?” Aunt May was standing in Peters doorway, looking upon him in with humour.

“Didn’t you get Tony’s text?” Peter stared at her, before diving for his phone, with a click, his screen lit up.

3 New Messages – 1: Mr Stark! 2: PrInCeSs❤️

Mr Stark: Don’t dress up Kid, wear casual, it’s just family.

PrInCeSs❤️: Hey, miss you babe! Xx

PrInCeSs❤️: I can’t wait to get home and see you!!!

Family? Peter was freaking out, Tony counted him as family. He looked over at Aunt May and smiled, tonight was going to be perfect. The last thing he needed to make his day better was to see his Y/N. He sent a quick reply to Y/N;

PrInCeSs❤️: Hey, miss you babe! Xx

PrInCeSs❤️: I can’t wait to get home and see you!!!

sPiDeY bOy❤️: Can’t wait to see you either baby! I miss you too, so much, love you!

———————————————

Peter and May arrived at the Stark residents at 6:30 with a ring of the doorbell. He was fiddling with his knitted Spiderman Christmas jumper that Aunt May had gotten him for one of his presents and his fingers danced lightly over his fleeced checked pants that Y/N had gotten him for a birthday present one year. The door opened to Tony wearing the same knitted jumper that Peter was wearing, though he had Ironman knitted on his.

“Hey Kiddo, I’m glad you got the family jumper, come on in guys” he beamed at them both with a large, warm smile. As Peter walked in, he felt engulfed with warmth and love. As they walked through the entrance hall, Pepper came through the kitchen door, with a tray of hot cocoa in one hand and her other hand filled with Morgan’s hand.

“Peteeeeeeeeeeey!!!” Morgan came running to Peter, who proceeded to pick her up and spin her around, hugging her before putting her down.

“Hey Morgan, what were you doing?” Peter ruffled her hair and gave her a big smile

“I was just helping Mummy make hot cocoa for everyone, come on! We’re heading to the family room, that’s where everyone else is!” Morgan took Peters’ hand, dragging him to the family room, where everyone else was sitting, in their respective knitted Christmas jumpers with their superhero persona. He was pushed into a seat by Morgan, who decided that his lap was the best place to sit right now. Pepper went around handing out hot coco’s and Peter smiled at her, giving her a thank you before she sat down on a love seat with Tony.

It was perfect, the Christmas lights twinkly lightly on the Christmas tree, the fireplace roared with passion and the atmosphere was quiet and peaceful, a perfect winter night. Well for everyone in the room beside Peter, he just wanted to hold and cuddle Y/N, then it would be the perfect night.

“Okay, I’m gone for a few weeks and you already steal my boyfriend Morgan! I thought we were friends, also I think I should be on his lap, sorry Morgan” a voice full of humour came from behind Peter. Peter turned around slowly….. He couldn’t believe it, standing there in the doorway, was Y/N in all her beauty. Her hair shone with snowdrops sitting like diamonds throughout her hair, her smile lit his heart up and her eyes twinkled with love.

Breathe, Peter needed to remind himself

It seemed nearly impossible for Peter to breathe when Y/N was around.

“Y/N?” Peter’s voice cracked. Y/N smiled.

“Yeah, it’s me babe” Peter stood up and Morgan quickly got off his lap, he ignored everyone’s knowing smiles and rushed over to Y/N, gathering her up in his arms, breathing in her perfume and sighing in content.

“Merry Christmas Babe” Y/N kissed Peter with tenderness, pulling away to give him a breath-taking smile.

Peter finally could say that it was the perfect night, surrounded by family and Y/N.

“What could be better?” he thought as Y/N and he cuddled with their hot cocoa on the sofa as everyone sang off-key and horribly to Christmas carols.

Nothing could be better for Peter.


End file.
